


Joyride

by threeplusfire



Series: Bad Things Come In Threes [3]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Body Horror, Danger Kink, Fae manipulation, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Sex in a Car, Urban Magic Yogs, being in over your head, context is key, lack of self awareness, poor decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after the Garbage Court uses Will Strife to rob a bank, he runs into them on the street. Never, never get in the car with the Garbage Court. The following story contains potentially triggering material. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

**Author's Note:**

> 9/20/15 - I have not tagged this as dub-con, because I do not believe that's what this story is as the writer. I however wish to note that concerns were raised that the story did not explicitly spell out or illuminate Will's consent. While this story does not feature sexual assault, it could be triggering for readers who are triggered by assault and consent issues. Read at your own risk. If you have any concerns about reading something that would make you uncomfortable because the consent is not explicitly illuminated in the text, please choose another story. 
> 
> Original note: As ever, thank you to the delightful people who inspire and motivate me. This fic would not be nearly so good without the help of friends who push me to do better work. (And friends who fix commas.)

On the sidewalk, Will rocked on his heels while he waited for the light to change. The wind was picking up, the smell of rain and ozone in the air. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the dark green BMW at the curb beside him. The paint gleamed like an oil slick, an unhealthy rainbow shimmer to the dark green. The driver’s window rolled down and Will sucked in a breath. This was not what he wanted to deal with today.

“How you doing?” Smith grinned at him. Despite the cloudiness of the day he wore a shiny gold pair of aviator sunglasses.

 _“Fuck off,”_ Will breathed incredulously. Smith laughed at the flush in his face and his expression of shock. The light changed and Will charged down the block, keeping his gaze straight ahead. The SUV roared past him, the occupants bickering amongst themselves.

“Maybe you’re just not his type, Smith.” Trott folded his arms over his chest.

“Fuck off Trott, I’m everyone’s type!” The kelpie turned and circled the block. In the passenger seat Ross rolled his eyes.

At the next light, the SUV pulled up again. This time the back window slid down, revealing Trott wearing a pair of glasses that looked uncannily like Will’s.

“S’up sunshine?” the selkie called to him, leaning one arm on the door.

“What do you want?” Will sneered, trying to compose himself in the face of the grinning fae watching him from the car.

“We just want to talk. That’s all.” Trott grinned wider at the nervous twitches of the sorcerer standing by the lamp post.

“Yeah, right.”

“Swear to your safety, mate. No harm will come to you in just having a chat, yeah?”

“No!” Will headed across the street before the light even changed, dodging an angry driver as he walked as quickly as he dared. He knew if he ran, it would only get worse. Running would make him look weak, and they would come after him all the more.  His fingers curled into tight fists, sleeves hanging down over them at his sides. He kept his head locked forward, fighting the urge to tuck himself smaller and bolt. The traffic noise was loud in his ears and he tried to pick out the sound of the SUV without looking at the road.

“For fuck’s sake,” Ross grumbled inside the car. “You’re just scaring him off.” He climbed out of the front seat and into the back, pushing Trott to the other side of the seat.

Overhead the clouds rumbled. A few drops of rain spattered down. Will made it two more blocks before the BMW met him at the curb again. The window rolled down and Will tried to think of what he could get away with doing to drive them off if they came out of the car.

“Hello,” Ross said very simply. He wasn’t wearing sunglasses. His pale blue eyes were frank, and strangely understanding. He smiled disarmingly at Will.

“Look,” Ross continued. “Can we talk? Maybe we can work something out, settle things.”

“Not interested, not at all.”

“It’s raining, let us at least give you the ride? We’ll talk on the way.”

“I can’t trust you,” Will pointed out. He crossed his arms over his chest.  It hid how his hands were shaking just a little.

“Safe passage,” Ross offered. “No harm comes to you.”

“In _his_ car? Are you serious?” Will gestured at Smith, who leered from the driver’s seat.

“I give you my word, none of Smith’s bad habits.” The gargoyle smiled at him, leaning further out the window. Rain started to fall in earnest, glinting on his horns. Will swallowed, eyes flickering with indecision. Ross took his silence as agreement and opened the door. He held out his hand, his most trustworthy expression in place. The raindrops increased, coming down cold and heavy enough to make Will flinch when they landed on the back of his neck. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Will put his foot inside the car. Ross took his arm, pulling him up and not giving him time to hesitate or back out, and Will had to duck his head. It was gloomy in the car, behind the tinted windows and the rain. The car smelled like smoke and river water, and ever so faintly of blood. It was so much warmer out of the wind.

Ross didn’t slide away like Will expected. Instead his hands were light on Will’s waist as he awkwardly climbed over Ross’ legs and dropped into the middle of the leather bench seat. Trott pulled off the sunglasses, with a vicious smile that was anything but friendly.

“So, Will,” Trott drawled from his side of the car. He tossed the sunglasses into the front seat. “We were thinking maybe you might like to come out and play again sometime. Maybe less gag and more willing participation.”

Will tried to maintain eye contact, uncomfortable and flustered by the closeness of Trott and Ross on either side of him. Trott’s eyes sparkled with amusement, almost as if he could read Will’s thoughts. Will shied away when Trott’s hand grazed his hip, finding a sliver of skin between his jeans and his shirt.

“Wasn’t last time fun, sunshine?” the selkie teased. He put one arm along the back of the seat, crowding into Will’s space just enough that he shifted back towards Ross.

“What, being kidnapped? Being forced to help you rob a bank?”

“Having a bit of adventure, getting to hang out with us,” Trott corrected. “You had fun, getting to use your wiles on that bank mainframe. Don’t lie.”

Smith opened his mouth to say something and Ross casually thumped him in the arm with his tail.

“Light’s green,” he said in a mild voice. “You might want to go.”

Smith cursed under his breath and stomped on the accelerator. Will held onto the edge of the seat uneasily. The windshield wipers flicked steadily and the radio played something low.

“I don’t think we have the same view of events,” Will said. He glanced at Smith in the front seat, leaning on his right arm and looking over his shoulder at everyone in the back seat. “Uh, shouldn’t you be watching the road?”

“For fuck’s sake, Smith,” Ross remonstrated. “Don’t wreck this, you just stole it an hour ago.”

“Killjoy,” Smith muttered. He winked at Will and jerked the wheel, swerving them around the car ahead without looking.

“Stop showing off and drive,” Trott said sharply.

“Why are you getting to have all the fun and I’m stuck up here?”

“Smith, shut it.”

“This is my car,” he pointed out irritably.

“And you’re a menace in it, which is why you’re up there.”

“Didn’t you steal it?” Will interjected, unable to stand the conversation ping ponging around him. Smith looked over his shoulder and shrugged.

“It’s mine now, and it’s my car to fuck in, you dicks.” The last bit was directed at Trott and Ross.

“What?” Will glanced back and forth, uneasy and ready to spring away. He tried to figure out whether it would be better to bolt over the gargoyle or over the selkie. Maybe into the front seat and out the passenger door would work. It was rapidly becoming clear that getting in the car was a dumb idea, even if they had promised his safety. He should have made them be more specific.  Why did he even get in the car? This was such a bad idea. Will felt a twinge of panic in his gut.

“Ignore him,” Trott said to Will, drawing his attention away. In the front seat Smith fumed as he sped through the rain downtown and towards the freeway. He drummed on the steering wheel with a sullen expression. He could not believe they stuck him in the front of his own car while they were both back there with that snappy little sorcerer.

“Do you honestly expect me to-” Will bit his tongue, reconsidering his sentence. He looked from Trott’s sly smile to Ross’ calm face. “There’s no reason for me to want to do anything with you. No profit in it for me. Nothing you can offer me.”

“I can think of some reasons, most of which I already texted to your phone.”

Will flushed bright red, looking away. The barrage of obscene pictures had lessened but never entirely stopped even after their uneasy truce. From the front seat, Smith snickered. Though Trott started it, Smith was responsible for most of them. He quite liked the convenience of camera phones.

“I can’t believe you.” He huffed, fingers digging into the edge of the seat. The radio screeched and Smith swore as he slapped the volume button.

“Don’t mess with the car.” He made an annoyed face at Will. Trott shook his head and pointed a finger at Will, poking him in the chest.

“You have gotten to see all of us now, time to return the favor.”

“The favor?” he exclaimed. “I didn’t ask for that favor, you assholes. You were the ones harassing me!”

“Not harassment when you enjoy it.” Trott laughed. “More like providing you with excellent wank material. Bet there’s still some of it on your phone.”

“No there isn’t,” Will contested. The bright color in his cheeks only made Trott laugh again.

“Which ones did you save, then?” He studied Will carefully, following the flicker of his gaze as it moved around the car.

Will knew enough not to reach for the phone, not to even think about doing something now. He tried to put more distance between himself and Trott, leaning away. It put him uncomfortably close to Ross though, watching silently from his other side. _Don’t think about this_ , he told himself angrily. But in the back of his head he could see the slideshow, the unbelievable picture of Ross’ long sculpted fingers wrapped around a dick that looked more like an expensive toy than anything belonging to a living being. There was another one, angled to show just a slice of Smith’s jaw and his lips stretched around that same cock. He had kept far more of those photos than he meant to, somehow forgetting to erase them from his phone time and time again. He glanced guiltily sideways at Ross, suddenly aware that he was barely inches away.

“I have no intention of letting you kidnap me again.” He tried to change the subject, embarrassed and unsettled. “I don’t know what you think I do for fun, but robbing banks certainly isn’t it.”

“No one’s kidnapping anyone,” Ross interrupted. “But what do you do for fun, then?” He put one hand on Will’s shoulder. It was a gentle reminder that the gargoyle had already had his hands all over Will during that mess of bank robbery. Will tried to squash the memory of being slung over his shoulder, bouncing around bound and gagged.

“Nothing you’re interested in,” Will answered sharply.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to assume that.” Ross’ lips curved up in a smile. At the same time, he thumped Smith again with this tail. The kelpie grumbled and tried to push it off. Ross sat sideways in the seat, his back to the door. He smiled at Will, steady and without a hint of the mockery in Trott’s gaze.

“I bet you everything in his wallet he’s got Ross’ photos in his phone,” Trott said over the seat to Smith.

“Fuck _off_ ,” Will snapped. He glanced at Ross again, blushing furiously at the sight of his tail resting against his leg and the horns on his head. Both were a dark, shimmering blue that caught at the light, and so much darker than his pale eyes.

Will stared, eyes flicking up to Ross’ horns. Unable to stand the temptation any longer, Will reached up to touch one. He tilted his head down and into Will’s hand, sighing just a little as his fingers rubbed the smooth juncture between living stone and glass. Smith watched in the mirror, enjoying Ross’ expression almost as much as Will’s. Recklessly, Will forgot about the others in the car to marvel at the textures and the way Ross’ eyes fluttered closed.

Before he could twist back round to start sniping with Trott again, Ross caught his chin and held him still. He let his hand slide to Will’s neck, feeling the pulse thumping rapidly under his skin. Leaning forward, Ross pressed his mouth to Will’s in a very deliberate and slow kiss. It froze Will for two seconds, time enough for his brain to rapidly slide from _what the fuck is happening_ to _fuck this is actually happening_.  When Ross broke the kiss, he almost grabbed for him before he checked the impulse.

Behind him, Trott’s hands slid around his waist to unfasten his belt. Will uttered a startled sound and tried to twist out of his grasp but there wasn’t much of anywhere to go in the back seat between them. The selkie’s hands were rough, nails scratching at Will’s skin as they slid under his sweater and the waistband of his trousers. He slapped at Trott but he was too fast, always moving just before Will could catch his hands and force them away.

In contrast, Ross’ hands were gentle and firm, one cupping the back of Will’s head and the other on his shoulder. He kissed Will slowly, deeply, tongue pushing into his mouth this time. Everything about him was cool and unhurried. He could feel the neediness in Will, the yearning to fall, and Ross pulled him right to the edge.

Trott’s breath was hot on the back of his neck. He bit at Will’s ear and his neck, fingernails scraping down his back under his clothes to leave lurid red welts down his chest. Meanwhile Ross continued to touch him slowly, pressing him back against Trott and holding him in place.

Will tugged at Ross’ hoodie, trying to steady himself between them. Trott’s hand made him squirm. He tried to just concentrate on Ross, pulling up at the edge of his hoodie in hopes he would take the hint. The situation unnerved him, but he might as well at least see for himself. His eyes met Ross’, pleading.  

Ross let go of him, watching Will’s expression cycle through hunger and terror and something else entirely. He leaned forward just a fraction to slide the hoodie off his shoulders, letting it fall between the seat and the door. Behind Will, Trott grinned. His nails scratched along Will’s scalp as he yanked his head back and made Will whine something angry and needy. One hand twitched forward, reaching out for Ross’ shirt.

“All off?” Ross asked, leaning back close into Will. He let himself grin, enjoying the way Will opened his mouth and paused as he tried to sort out a response.

“Yes?” Will finally managed. “Yes.” Ross kissed him again, licking Will’s lip before he sat back to pull the plain t-shirt over his head. From the driver’s seat, Smith whistled mockingly. Ross smirked and let his hands linger on the button his jeans.

“If you tease the poor kid any harder Ross, he’s going to come in his pants.” Trott brushed a hand over Will’s crotch for emphasis, provoking a little gasp.

“Hush, Trott.” Ross held Will’s gaze unblinking. He had to untuck his leg and stretch it along the back of the seat past Will. Even in the half light of the car, his skin gleamed. Will could see the uneven patterns to him, the places where the stone shifted color even so slightly and the places smoothed blank and white. Ross unfastened his jeans with deliberate slowness, pulling his knees up and pushing them down and off his ankles one by one. Will had only a moment to register that he wasn’t wearing anything underneath before he was staring at the flecks of glass in Ross’ stomach leading down to his groin.

The glass shimmered, a dark blue-black at the base shading into midnight and brighter streaks of blue to the tip of his cock. Will flicked his gaze up at Ross, a question in his eyes as he reached forward. One hand hovered over it, barely touching and Ross breathed out a curse. His hips canted forward, pressing his cock into Will’s grasp. Warmer than Ross’ skin, it was still cool and far more solid than he expected.

"Don't worry, sunshine, everyone wants a go once they see him." Trott licked the shell of his ear and laughed darkly.

“Do you want to?” Ross rubbed his thumb over Will’s lower lip. “You can if you want.”

Will nodded, suddenly shy. They were all staring at him, even Smith turned halfway around again from the front.

“Aww, look at him.” Trott laughed once again and rubbed himself against Will’s back. “I bet he thinks about blowing your pretty glass dick whenever he gets off, mate.”

Smith pulled out his phone. If he wasn’t playing, he really wanted to record it for later. He caught Will’s wide eyes, taking in the dark flush to his face and the nervous way he tried to pull out of Trott’s grasp. He could practically see Will sizing Ross up. The certainty warmed his blood.

“Fuck me, he’s actually-” Ross’ tail slapped into Smith’s chest. Smith shot him a look, trying to figure out if Ross knew what he was about to say or not. The gargoyle twitched his head sideways, a warning in his face. Oh he must know, Smith hoped. He swore malevolently as he looked back at the road. Trust Trott to lock him out of fucking the virgin boy in his back seat. It was grotesquely unfair.

Will ducked his head down, lips hesitant. This was not at all like the awkward fumbling he’d done in the bed of someone from school. For one, this cock was so far from human he felt a little strange about wanting to touch it so badly. It was narrower at the tip, less rounded, much more ridged and curved. His fingers followed the lines that mimicked the ones on Ross’ tail. It fairly hummed with magic, the sense of it fizzing in his blood. Will tongued the smooth curves, delighting in the icy-hot feeling of it in his mouth. Ross made soft sounds of pleasure, one hand rubbing through Will’s hair.  

“Fuck, that’s it, come on.” He looked over Will’s back at Trott and let a sly smile curl at his mouth. Trott scraped a hand down Will’s back and squeezed his ass.

Ross pulled the sorcerer's sweater up, and the thin undershirt beneath it. He wanted to pull them off, but it meant pulling Will off his cock. The little gasp he made when Ross tugged his head up was worth it though. His fingers grazed Will’s chest as he yanked the sweater up over his head. Will whimpered, struggling to free himself so he could drop his face back into Ross’ lap and avoid meeting anyone’s eyes. Half naked now, Will’s stomach clenched with something halfway balanced between terror and excitement.

Trott yanked off Will’s shoes, letting them bounce under the seat. He amused himself holding Will back from Ross for just a moment longer, hearing the involuntary whine that escaped him.

“You can stuff his cock back in your mouth when you’re naked,” Trott hissed in his ear as he dragged the jeans off his hips and down his thighs, forcing Will up onto his knees in the seat. Somehow Will flushed even darker, and Trott grinned as he pulled the jeans off at last. Will’s phone fell out of his pocket and Trott snatched it up. He chucked the clothes at Smith just to annoy him.

“Bit rude,” Smith remarked, opening the window and tossing them out onto the road. He was miffed that Will didn’t notice, as Trott was kissing him roughly before pushing him back into Ross.

“There,” drawled the selkie. Will twisted back towards Ross, who took his hand in his own. He put Will’s hand back on his cock and wrapped his own fingers over it, encouraging him.

“You aren’t going to break it,” Ross laughed under his breath. He gripped Will’s hand tighter.

He groaned as Will licked his way around and up from the base to the tip, following the curve of Ross’ cock with his tongue. His teeth scraped it once and the sound of it rang in his skull a little strangely. There was no give to it, only the sense of weight and solidity and magic.

Above him, Ross looked directly into the mirror. His smile for Smith was smug, and he let himself moan blatantly as Will sucked him. His fingers curled possessively over Will’s head. Each time Will made a messy, wet sound or choked, Ross made a pleased little noise in the back of his throat. Trott watched him with an amused expression, enjoying the little show he was putting on for Smith. From the front seat, Smith growled, jerking the wheel a bit from side to side. Ross’ tail thumped against him once more, curling around the seat and across Smith’s waist. He blew through a red light on the way under the freeway switch, watching Ross roll his shoulders back and moan.

"Smith, pass the lube back. It's in the glove compartment." Trott’s voice was low.

"Not on your fucking life, mate."

Trott rolled his eyes at the petulant tone and clambered over to get it himself. He slapped Smith on the thigh as he did, just to be spiteful.

Will shifted so he was not just leaning half sideways into Ross’ lap and tucked one leg underneath him. He braced himself with a hand beside Ross’ thigh. The other traced the faint glow of the glass chips in his stomach. Every time his fingers pressed the thick curves at the base of Ross’ cock, Will felt him quiver. His skin prickled, beads of sweat at the small of his back and his legs sticking to the leather of the seats. So much was happening at once, he didn’t know where to go next. He couldn’t take his mouth off Ross though, not with the hand on his head encouraging him to take him down a little further each time. He was also painfully aware of his own arousal, sliding one knee off the seat so his foot hit the floor and he could rub his hips against the seat.

Enjoying the show from behind, Trott spread Will’s legs easily, pressing wet fingers against his entrance. The muffled squeak as a finger slipped in made him grin. He worked the boy slowly, adding a second and fingering him as he sucked Ross’ cock. The tension of Will’s back, the way he couldn’t quite relax made Trott push him harder, sliding another knuckle deep to brush against his prostate. He grinned to feel Will quake and twitch. He slid a hand along Will’s length just to hear him groan around Ross’ cock.

“Oh, he likes it.” Trott’s voice was deep and pleased. He alternated stroking himself and touching Will. When he slid his fingers out, Will’s hips pushed back against him. The neediness of it amused the selkie. He wanted to take Will home with them, take him apart bit by bit to find all the things that made him squirm and beg. Trott had the feeling Will would make a gasping, sobbing mess in the middle of the bed. His eyes focused on Smith in the front of the car, barely paying attention to the road. He considered how careful he’d have to be if he let Smith put his hands on Will. It would look so good. The fear of it, Smith’s predatory hands all over the boy... the thought of it made his cock twitch. He wouldn’t mind letting Smith do some damage, but the idea of Kirin’s reaction held him back. Trott wasn’t quite certain they could get away with doing something to obviously tweak the horns of someone that powerful. Not yet at least. But maybe one day, sooner rather than later. The idea of holding the leash on Smith while he fucked Will was far too tempting not to find a way to do it. Even if Kirin did lock the boy up in a box after today.

Ross’s hands tightened on Will’s shoulders and his moans rang out increasingly louder. He opened his eyes to meet Smith’s in the mirror, smiled and shuddered into his climax. Will could feel the tingling, like a sudden burst of carbonation and the heady rush of magic he hadn’t even felt before. He made a frustrated little sound as Ross pulled him up, not wanting to take his lips off his cock. His hand jerked towards his groin but Trott grabbed his wrist.

“Very nice,” Ross murmured against his cheek, kissing Will again. “I didn’t think you were as innocent as you look.”

Will protested, but Ross pulled him up against his chest and flipped him around so he was between Ross’ knees. Will squeaked at the coolness of Ross’ skin against his own, feeling too warm in the close air of the car. Looming up against him, Trott had his shirt unbuttoned and the contrast of his hot skin with Ross cool against his back made Will shiver uncontrollably. He flailed a little, hands pushing and pulling at them. Ross caught his wrists, pulled them back up to his shoulders and held him tightly. Will whined, twisting against his grip. It soothed him though, the security of it. The memory of Ross’ hands on his during the bank heist surfaced again. His head fell back to where he could look up at the gargoyle. Trott leaned forward to bite at his throat, teeth sharp and threatening. Fingers stroked his chest, pinched at his nipples. Will jerked hard in Ross’ grasp, a strangled yelp on his lips.

“Looks like you were right, Smith, he is a sensitive little thing. You should see what happens when you tweak his nipples. Kind of like yours.”

“Fuck you.” Smith jerked the wheel, swerving the car through traffic and rain. The windows were starting to fog and he dialed up the climate control. The radio hissed static and Smith punched the buttons again.

“Not right now.” Trott’s smile was hungry and unsettling. He wanted to sink his teeth into Will’s shoulder hard enough to make him bleed, but checked himself. Instead he sucked livid bruises, love bites scattered over his neck and collar. Trott knew it was a bad idea to leave evidence, but he wanted so badly for someone to see them and know they’d been here on his territory.

Trott knelt between Will’s legs, lifting one up to rest against his shoulder. Will braced his other foot against the side of the front passenger seat. Smith turned his head to watch his toes curl. When he reached a hand towards him, Ross thumped him again with his tail, letting the sharp edge of the barb drag along his thigh.

This time, instead of fingers, Trott pushed his cock inside Will. The long, high moan he uttered thrilled the others in the car. Ross nuzzled his face into Will’s hair, holding him up.  Will closed his eyes, overwhelmed by so much touch at once. It felt appallingly good and he couldn’t stop the little burst of noise in response to every moment Trott made.

“There you go,” he whispered to Will. “It’s so good isn’t it? He feels so good inside you, I know. That’s it.” He gathered Will’s wrists in one hand, easily holding him. He reached down for Will’s dick with the other as he kept talking. The pleasure of watching Will twist in his grasp coiled in Ross’ stomach. Trott swore as Will tightened around him.

In the front seat, Smith cursed and yanked his zipper down.

"Hands on the wheel, Smith."

" _Both_ hands on the wheel, Smith."

Smith swore through gritted teeth, wrathful. They were almost completely around the city by now at the speed he was driving, on and off the Loop. He slapped the radio up higher, turning on his playlist for driving and fucking pretty, doomed things. The speakers boomed, almost drowning out Will’s voice until he lowered the volume.

Lost in himself, Will was making sounds and words that slurred together. Reluctantly, Ross let go of Will’s cock and covered his mouth with one hand, not knowing what names or pleas Will might accidentally spill forth. No sense tempting fate any further and attracting unwanted attention. At least, not while Trott was sunk balls deep inside the sorcerer, fucking him within an inch of his life. Ross pushed his fingers into Will’s mouth, giving him something to fixate on so he’d stop thrashing his head back and forth.

Bent almost in half between the selkie and gargoyle, Will closed his eyes and sucked hard on Ross’ fingers. Trott braced himself against the backs of the seats, driving himself into Will. He panted, enjoying the look on Will’s face with his eyes tightly shut.

From the front seat, Smith lifted up his phone and flipped it around to capture the moment, the sounds from Will inspiring him to turn on the video to capture the way he was whimpering around Ross’ fingers in his mouth. Smith hissed, painfully hard and almost angry about it. Ross looked up at him, a teasing smirk on his face. His tail slid down, rubbing across Smith’s lap and over his painfully tight jeans.

The rough slide of Trott’s hand on Will’s cock made him jerk up into Trott, and he came before he knew quite what was happening. Trott squeezed him painfully tight as he finished in a few short thrusts. He uncoupled himself, flopping back against the other door with a satiated expression. Smith snapped a picture of that as well, Trott sprawled half dressed and pleased with himself. The click of the phone caught his attention and he fished around for Will’s phone.

“Smile for me,” Trott whispered as he snapped a couple photos of Will draped on Ross.

Ross let go of Will’s wrists and removed his fingers from Will’s mouth, letting him remain panting and trembling against his chest for several minutes until he came back to himself. Trott flipped through the photos on Will’s phone, snickering to himself as he found the ones saved from their texts. He was right, most of them were of Ross. There were a couple choice ones of Smith with his mouth all over both Ross and himself though.

When Will opened his eyes, Ross smiled down at him.

“Welcome back.” He watched Will blink himself rapidly into a more guarded state.

“Where are my clothes?” Will asked hurriedly, sitting up. He was suddenly painfully aware of his nudity and the company in the back seat. Shit, he thought. He ached and there was come drying across his stomach. Will had a sinking feeling he had made a very big mistake somewhere along the way.

“Smith?” Ross asked, not looking away from Will’s face. Trott watched Ross, thinking it was too easy for something born out of stone to keep a straight expression. He was trying hard not laugh, as Will realized what he had just done. Trott licked his lips and counted the red marks on Will’s skin from his nails and teeth.

“Sorry, mate.”

“What?”

“They’re gone.”

Trott cackled and covered his mouth with one hand.

“What?” Will repeated a little dumbly. “What do you mean they’re gone?”

“Well, we’re right here, so you only have to get inside.” They were just outside of Kirin’s place, in the alleyway behind the greenhouse used by delivery vans and garbage trucks. The rain had stopped.

“He can’t stand out there naked until the horned shitlord opens the door.” Ross shook his head. He thrust his hoodie into Will’s hands and grabbed his jeans off the floor as well. From the front seat, Smith swore nonstop as Ross jabbed him with his tail.

Will hurriedly pulled the clothes on, trying to figure out how he was going to keep them up. Ross was nearly a foot taller than him and the jeans were made for someone with a tail. At least his shoes were still here. He pushed his feet into them, Ross’ jeans dragging down at his heels.

Trott held out Will's phone, smirking. He snatched it back, looking ill at ease.

A hand yanked him forward and Will yelped, startled. Smith was right up in his face, smiling in a way that was a lot more threatening than seductive.

“Next time, sweetheart.” He kissed Will on the lips, and without thinking Will’s hands curled into the lapels of Smith’s jacket. He made a little angry sound, as Smith nipped his lip and let him go.

“You should get out of here while it’s not raining,” Ross said. He worked not to chuckle at the sight of Will in his clothes, far too big for him. He wanted to at least roll the jeans up, but he had the feeling Will wouldn’t stand for it. Ross opened the door and slid out of the way so Will could clamber out.

The BMW peeled out with a screech, barreling down the alleyway and around the corner. Will knocked on the back door of Kirin’s greenhouse, shivering a little. He had no idea how he was going to explain this. If he wasn’t aching in various places and wearing clothes that didn’t belong to him, he’d feel absolutely certain that was a particularly vivid hallucination.

 


End file.
